


Drawing

by Cid_Raines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cid_Raines/pseuds/Cid_Raines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy being with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing

She is crazy, and Dean likes that. He doesn't believe half of what she says, most of the time, but he listens, lying on the grass, staring at the sky. It is relaxing, listening to her. He doesn't care that Snarklebacks don't exist. He doesn't care about anything when he is with her. 

He starts to draw again. He draws everything. The beautiful view from Shell Cottage. The jagged rocks, the crashing sea. The grassy hill, where they both sit, away from the world. He draws her, sprawled out on the grass beside him, talking about the Crumple Horned Snorcack. He watches her, the way her hair falls over her eyes, and sketches it, slowly. It has to be perfect.

"They're very shy creatures, but highly magical. Daddy says..."

He draws, almost rhythmically, to the sound of her voice. He rarely speaks. He smiles at her when she says something completely bonkers, he nods, but he does not want to spoil the picture, or get distracted.

"Luna," he interrupts her when he's finished. Luna smiles dreamily at him.

"Yes?" she asks, unperturbed by Dean's sudden interruption of her speech.

"Sorry," he says nervously. "I just wanted to know if you- if you- erm- liked this?" He can hear Seamus roaring with laughter.

He holds up his drawing, and Luna's prominent eyes do not move from it. He has caught her perfectly. The shade of the tree against her face, the fluffy clouds which dotted the sky, the lapping of the sea. Dean waits anxiously, but she remains expressionless.

"If you don't like it-"

Luna throws her arms around him, kissing him full on the lips. Her lips taste of strawberries and lemons. It was brilliant. "I love it!" she says.

Dean grins, not caring that the heat in the world has been cranked up a couple hundred degrees. "Great," he says happily. "That's really good..."

"I'm keeping this forever," she says in delight. Her protuberant eyes are shining. Dean cannot wipe the smile off his face.

"Thanks," he says. "I'm really glad you liked it."

Luna jumps to her feet. "Let's go back inside!" she says brightly. She extends a hand for him. He takes it as she helps him to his feet.

He does not let go until they reach the cottage.


End file.
